


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to—

by subernabur



Series: Ghost!Tommy [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost!Tommyinnit, Manipulative Dream, Memory Loss, Villain Dream, phantommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Tommy doesn't remember a lot, but he's confident what he does remember is right.(Spoilers for March 1st stream!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ghost!Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to—

“I don’t think this is the  _ worst _ decision you’ve made.” Tommy said, floating next to Dream. “It’s probably, like… the third worst. You’re really good at making bad decisions.”

Dream didn’t respond, writing into one of his empty books with a quill. The ghost of Tommy floated closer, encroaching on Dream’s vision. “Whatcha writin’, eh?” Dream stayed silent, much to Tommy’s annoyance. “Oi! Stop ignoring me!”

“Shut up!” Dream yelled back, glaring down Tommy. It had barely any effect on the ghost, as he folded his arms.

“You know, you’re not bein’ a very good friend right ‘bout now.” Tommy huffed, sitting down next to Dream. He ignored the fact that he was floating above the ground. “After all, that’s what you said! We’re best friends, y’know? I remember that much. Even if my memory’s crap. You’re, like, the only person I’ve got left.”

“You’re a ghost, Tommy.” Dream snarled. “You can leave at any point.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tommy shrugged. “But, like, you’re cool ‘n all. You were the only one there for me during exile. Don’t know why you’re bein’ all angry now.”

“Because I’m stuck in prison and you won’t shut up!” Dream growled out. “And every time I finally get you to leave you come back the next day because you’ve completely forgotten everything!”

“Not my fault my memory’s trash.” Tommy said nonchalantly. “Maybe you shouldn’t ‘ave killed me, eh?”

“You don’t even care that I killed you, Tommy!” Dream said, pulling at his hair. He huffed out a breath, trying to calm himself down. He needed to think rationally. He could use this to his advantage, no matter how annoying Tommy was. “Look, we’re friends, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Tommy said. “After Tubbo got rid of me ‘n all, you’re the only one I got left.”

“Has anyone else seen you? As a ghost?”

“Don’t think so. Not that I would remember.”

“Okay, well, we’re friends, so you’d want to help me get out of this prison, right?”

Tommy nodded. “Course, man! I hate blackstone, everything bad happens in blackstone. Not to mention the cramped space. And the lava. You gotta get outta here.”

“Great. Here, let me write this down so you don’t forget.” Dream said, pulling out another book and writing in it. “Go get me some fire resistance potions and an axe. And a sword. And armor. Everything you can find.” He wrote everything down in this book as he said it before handing it off to the ghost. “And don’t let anyone see you.”

“Sounds great!” Tommy grinned, hugging the book close. “I’ll see ya soon, big man.”

“See you soon, Tommy.” Dream grimaced, watching as the ghost floated through the walls.

* * *

Tommy hummed a tune to himself as he floated through the tundra, one he found familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Either way, he seemed to know the whole song, and he was humming the final notes as he pantomimed walking up the spruce stairs, walking through the door and not bothering to open it.

He could see a polar bear in the corner, sitting on a boat and staring at him curiously. Tommy just waved nervously, going through the chests that were in the house. He found plenty of potions and weapons, grinning to himself. They weren’t netherite, but hopefully they’d work. He quickly crafted some armor for Dream, and after a second of thought, made some for himself as well. Sure, he might be a ghost, but he still didn’t want to get stabbed.

Laden with tools and potions, Tommy was about to leave when he saw the trapdoor open. He froze, turning around to see Technoblade. The anarchist still hadn’t spotted him yet, focused on climbing up the ladder, but Tommy stayed frozen where he was despite mentally screaming at himself to move.

“Tommy?” Technoblade finally asked, at first enraged before he noticed his translucent skin, his white eyes, and constantly flowing wounds. Blood dripped from his forehead nonstop, but it disappeared the second it hit the ground. “Tommy—”

Techno couldn’t finish his sentence as Tommy launched himself into the air and through Techno’s roof, feeling a rush of static as he passed through blocks. He flew back over the tundra, pulling out Dream’s book and cursing himself for being seen. At least he had gotten everything he needed.

When Tommy landed back in the prison, Dream was pacing in the small room he had. Upon seeing the ghost, Dream smiled widely, leading him over to the chest. “Put it in here, quick, before Sam sees.” He said, and Tommy obeyed, dropping the materials in and handing him the book.

“Alright, big man!” Tommy cheered. “Now we can finally get revenge on all those traitors!”

Dream hesitated. He knew Tommy had memory problems, but couldn’t quite figure out how far they reached. “Just making sure, could you list everyone you wanna get revenge on?”

“Well, first Eret.” Tommy huffed. “He betrayed me ‘n all, and that sucked. Then Techno, cause he killed Tubbo like eight times.” Dream chuckled a little bit at that one, but let him continue. “Then Wilbur, cause he blew up L’manberg, and then Phil, cause he killed Wilbur. And Tubbo, for exiling me.” Dream perked up at the mention of Tubbo, his eyes narrowing.

“What do you remember about Tubbo?”

“I remember he exiled me even though he wasn’t gonna.” Tommy growled. “But, y’know, I met you cause of it, so it wasn’t all bad. Still hate ‘im though.”

“Anyone else…?”

“Nope.” Tommy smiled. “Better keep the list short, cause if I killed everyone I wanted to we’d have a genocide on our hands.”

“Alright. Well, theoretically I could try to get out now, but I think Sam’s here, and a bunch of other guards.” Dream said. “I’m gonna wait ‘till nightfall.”

“Wanna play solitaire?” Tommy offered, pulling out a translucent deck of cards from nowhere. “Wilbur taught me how.”

“Sure, Tommy.” Dream grimaced, though it was hidden under his mask. Despite this, he could barely keep still as Tommy laid out the cards. Finally, he could get out of this prison.


End file.
